yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1, Part 2/The Red Room
Move to Central Hall → Smoking Area Hallway → Game Room ---- |(…?! / Was there just a figure there…?)}} Move to Red Room. ---- | (The lights again…! / What in the world is happening…?)}} | (I’m uneasy about acting alone… I might want to head back for now…) }} |I turned around, and found the door had shut.}} |(It won’t open! I’ve been locked in…!)}} Red Room Puzzle Investigate box on the bookcase. |There’s a box on top of the bookcase that looks like it’d need both hands to carry.}} |(Ngh… Just barely too high to reach. / Is there anything I can use to get a boost?)}} Investigate bookcase. |There are books on the bookcase.}} | (The covers look proper, but they’re all blank on the inside… / It’s not exactly polite… But I’ll step on the books to get to the box on top. / This’ll do.)}} Investigate box. |There’s a box on top of the bookcase that looks like it’d need both hands to carry.}} | (Let’s look inside…)}} |Obtained Two Needles.}} | (These are large and long…)}} Investigate bookcase. |There’s a digital clock in the back of the bookcase.}} | (It’s stopped at 28:75…)}} Select Two Needles. Investigate the grandfather clock. | A clock with no hands.}} |(The two needles seem to be this clock’s hands. / First, where should I point the hour hand…?)}} Move to 5. | (Next, what should the minute hand point to?)}} Move to 3. |As the pendulum started to move, something stuck inside fell out. }} |Obtained a Tool (Phillips Screwdriver).}} Select Lighter. Investigate candle. |A candle.}} |(Should I light this candle?)}} |The lighter ran out of fuel.}} Investigate bottle. | (It’s a bottle… There’s water inside.)}} |Obtained a Bottle.}} Investigate papers. | Notes of some kind are scattered about.}} | (…! What’s this note…?! / Professor Mishima’s name is on this… Along with some people I don’t know. / Hm…? Alice… Yabusame? / …I’ll hold onto this…)}} |Obtained Torn Paper.}} Select Torn Paper. Investigate teddy bear. |A red liquid leaks from the teddy bear’s eyes.}} |(…It’s creepy… but I feel kind of bad. I’ll wipe it with the other paper I picked up that doesn’t seem very useful.)}} |The bear’s tears stopped.}} |(…Hmm… Something came out of its mouth.)}} |Obtained a Tool (Flathead Screwdriver).}} Select Toolbox. Investigate box on the table. | A box that has a lid affixed with screws.}} |(I’ll use the flathead screwdriver…)}} |Opened the box.}} |(There’s another tool…)}} |Obtained a Tool (Allen Wrench).}} Select Toolbox. Investigate bloodied floor tile. |Red liquid drips onto the floor.}} |(If I jam a tool between the tiles, I bet I can open it up.)}} |Opened up the floor.}} Select Bottle. Investigate opened floor tile. |A red liquid spreads beneath the floor.}} |(If I pour in water to increase the water volume… / Hm…? Something floated to the top…)}} Investigate opened floor tile. |Something floats in the red liquid.}} |(…Would prefer to avoid touching the liquid.)}} |Obtained a Tool (Nail Puller).}} Select Toolbox. Investigate painting. |The corners of the frame are held by screws and nails.}} |(Okay, I have all four tools I need. I’ll remove these…!)}} |Removed the painting.}} |(…! The wall…!)}} A mysterious man Investigate space in the wall. |A single tall locker. / Open it?}} | (I’m getting a bad feeling… / …Calm down, Sara. / I’ll open it…!) }} | (Ack…?! What?!) }} | (W… What should I do…)}} Investigate fallen Man. | (He’s not conscious… / What do I do… Should I run before he wakes up…?!)}} |(I don’t know if he’s a good person… But he said “help”…! / Then… I’ll take him with me!)}} |At great length, I got the man on my shoulder.}} |(He doesn’t seem to be hurt, but… I should be delicate.)}} Move to Game Room. ---- Move to Smoking Area Hallway → Central Hall Investigate Q-taro. Navigation Category:Game scripts